Attack on Bardock
by ClarkVal99
Summary: Bardock finds himself in another earth after frieza destroys planet vegeta with humans living inside walls and being attacked by titans.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in space, a tyrant named frieza had destroyed a planet with one attack killing all its inhabitants or so he thought. The man he stood up to him, his name was bardock was not destroyed with his planet but sent somewhere else by forces beyond frieza power. Whis had transported bardock to another universe instead of letting him get destroyed. A new universe with another earth which held people and titans.

Bardock landed here one night in one of the walled cities on top of a doctors home. He was severly injured yet still breathing. The next morning, Eren stepped out of his house to find a man on the floor next to his house with alot of injuries. Eren took him inside to his father and mother. His mother cleaned the strangers wounds while the father was making medicine to help his body.

"Never seen this guy in town before, I wonder if he is from the outside" said Eren. "That just another reason why you cant join the support corps" said his mother. "You will end up like him or worse"

Right then Bardock was gaining consciouness as lightning struck outside the town. Eren ran outside to check what happened, a giant titan was standing was standing at the wall and starting breaking it. It threw large chunks of the wall into the city and people panicked. One large rock landed right on top of Eren house. Eren ran back to see his family was ok. His mother and father were still in the house along with the stranger. His mother was crying from the house collapsing on her. Her legs were trapped and crushed under the weight. His father was in the same situation. Eren desperately tried to move the pieces off his mother his foster sister Mikasa tried the same with his father it would not move.

The titans has broken into the city. All hope was lost for Eren, then suddenly the house started shacking and moved on top of his mother and father who Eren pulled out. The stranger was no where to be found and they assumed the worst since he was still unconscious.

Then suddenly a man shot out of the house. "That was a rude awakening, where am I?" said Bardock

"I remember fighting frieza now I am here in this city buts thats impossible, frieza destroyed the whole planet"

Then a titan approached the group and picked up Eren mother but before he could eat her something snatched her out of its grasp. It was a the strange man he moved faster than anyone of them to could see.

"If there any killing going to happen here it will be through me" warned bardock as he set down the women. "I didnt do this for you but since he cleaned my wounds I had a debt to pay"

With that bardock incinerated the titan with one blast shocked everyone. The proceeded to fly up and fire multiple key blasts that incinerated all the titans each blast while the power to destroy a continent.

"Looks like you dont need to worry about them anymore, but maybe probably me" bardock gave a evil smirk


	2. Chapter 2

"There are still hundreds on titans outside the walls that you have not destroyed" said Eren. "You must stop them as well please"

"The way I see I have done my part, paid my debt, you guys are on your own" said Bardock as he flew off to get a better look at this world and figure out where he was.

"No, you cant leave us, you were our last chance" cried out Eren. New Titans started pouring in from the hole the wall. Eren and his family ran with the others to the boats. The support corps try to fill a boat as much as possible.

"What happened to that man who destroyed all those titans, cant he stopped these ones too" asked on women to one of the soilders. They all did not know where he disppeared too. The Titan where closing in as the boat was full alot of people where still left over.

The soilders closed off the boat and made a last stand firing canons at the titans. None of this was affecting them as one titan ran through the canon fire right at the soilders.

It was at this moment, bardock was thinking about his past and what could have happened to lead him here, eyes closed, floating on top of the city. The titan running distracted him and angered him. He fired a ki blast toward the commotion and the running titan was incinerated on the spot. He contined firing until all the ki belonging to titans disappeared and went back into meditation.

The soldiers were running for their lives trying to close the maria gate before the titans breach it but when they turned around and all the titans were gone again.

"Whats going on?, how could this happen" questioned one soilder. "Look in the sky its that man again, he took them out like they were nothing".

Bardock was thinking what he should do now, he could lay waste to this world but what would be the point of that, he could not sell it because he was not working for frieza anymore. He didnt even know if frieza existed in this world. He also needed food and did not have a spaceship to leave this place. He was stuck here, possibly forever, he needed food and shelter. Maybe he could turn this place around, he opened his eyes and smirked.


End file.
